


i could get used to this (pt 2 of the feeling isnt mutual)

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Komeda confronts Hinata about his feelings at the park. It works out in his favor. Despite how awkward it is.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	i could get used to this (pt 2 of the feeling isnt mutual)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART 2 OF THE FEELING ISN'T MUTUAL !!!   
> some of you wanted if so I did it. Enjoy this cute shit.

Komeada makes his way past the crowded sidewalks in the town square, heading to everyone's favourite diner In town. Hanamuras to be presice. He knew Soda and Ibuki would be there, he's quite an observer and noticed a pattern in what places they would go for lunch when he would walk by. He had just had his talk with fuyuhiko, and felt much better. Still, there was a nervous pit pileing in his stomach about what he was going to say to hajime and what he would say back. 

Walking into the diner, he spots two people he knew quite well sitting by the window. To his surprise, they wave him over, almost like they want him there. He sits down and smiles at the two. 

"What's up Nagito?! Fancy seeing you here!" Ibuki smiles, being her usual enthusiastic self. 

Komeada giggled a bit. "Ah I just came to ask soda a question, actually." 

"Really? What is it bro?" Soda sits his drink down, curious. 

The white haired boy shifts in his seat and clears his throat. "Do you know where Hajime is right now? I.. Need to speak with him and Fuyuhiko told me you would probably know." 

"Yeah I do! He went to the park on his usual walk with Chiaki. What you talking to him about?" 

"Ah nothing important- thank you!" And with that, he rushed out of the diner and went the fastest route to the park. 

The park was vacant other than Chiaki and Hajime sitting on a bench, looking exhausted. Komeada assumed they had just finished thier walk, and walked up to them smiling. They both smiled back in surprise when they saw him. 

"Hey Nagito." Hajime greeted. 

Nagito cleared his throat. "Hi. I uh. Wanted to talk to you about something…" He looked dejectedly at the ground. 

Chiaki looked up and took the hint, waving goodbye to both of them, leaving the two boys alone. 

Nagito sat down next to the boy, staring straight ahead. A comfortable silence washed over them. 

"What is it you want to talk about, ko?" He'd been using a nickname for him for a few months. They hung out probably to often and it just happened over time. Komeada wanted to have one for him too, but every one that came to his head was less friendly and more romantic. 

"How should I put it…?" He still didn't make eye contact with Hajime. He didn't dare too. “If I tell you I… You know… Care about you… Would you laugh at me?”

He glanced over at the brown haired boy, he had a smile on his face, he laughed slightly. "Well, kinda. The way you worded it was pretty funny. I thought it was obvious you cared about me. You seem to care about all of us." He shrugged. 

"I.." The white haired boy sighs. "That's not necessarily what I mean.." 

"Hm..? Then what do you mean..?" 

"I really don't know how to say it, Hajime." 

"Oh.. Well.. Can you express it.? Like physically?" 

He looked to the ground, face feeling warm. "Yeah.. I could.. But- I don't want to do it without asking you first.." 

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Whatever it is, I don't care how you word it, I'm sure I'll accept it." He smiles. 

"I don't know about that…" 

"Cmon, Ko. I will. Promise." 

"Okay.. This might be stupid.. So I'm gonna be catious and put it in the form of a question.. Yeah…" He stopped staring at the ground, looking directly into his eyes. 

The brown haired boy nodded, eyes sparkling in the sunset. 

“If I kissed you, would you punch me? Because I want to kiss you, but not if you’re going to punch me.” 

He stares, blinking every few seconds for a moment. Like the gears are turning in his head. Then he nods, slowly but surely. "I.. Wouldn't punch you. I'd.. Kiss back.." 

"R-really?!" He sounded more excited than anticipated, startling both of them a bit. 

"J-just kiss me already.." 

And so, he did just that. He leaned in and softly kissed the other boy, placing his hand on top of his. He smiled slightly as the other kissed back. He felt like he was floating, like all these butterflies that had inhabited his stomach flew out in this moment. It was pure bliss. Just like he always dreamt it would be. They both pulled away, and started laughing. 

"I cannot believe myself…" He held his head in his hand, laughing still. 

"What do you mean?" He smiled, cocking his head to the side a bit. 

"That I didn't connect that I liked you, and that you liked me like that until.. Like.. A 2 minutes ago." 

The white haired boy laughed. "I thought I was being obvious when I was flirting with you.." 

"Yeah.. You were now that I look back at it." He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

"You're so dense." 

"I know." 

"Well, wanna walk me home?" He smirked. 

Hajime punched the other boys arm. "You're annoying." He stood up and held his hand out, which the other boy took. 

They both intertwined thier hands, walking and talking on their way to komedas house. 

"Thanks for walking me home.." 

"Of course." 

"One last thing before you go? Actually, two more things." 

"Mhm?" 

"Would you wanna go to teruterus diner tommrow at lunch? As like.. A date?" 

He smiles wide, nodding. "I'd love too."

He smiles back happily. "Oh yeah, last thing." 

"What is i-" 

He cuts him off, pulling him close and kissing him. It's even better than the last. They pull away, both with flushed faces. 

"I could get used to that." 

"Good." 


End file.
